


The Alligator's Grave

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Glowering, the Sewer King remained near a pet alligator's grave for what seemed like hours.





	The Alligator's Grave

I never created Sewer King.

Glowering, the Sewer King remained near a pet alligator's grave for what seemed like hours. One final smile formed before he wrapped his arms around the grave marker and never released it.

THE END


End file.
